


Just Wanted To Tell You

by themadhatter_666



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Up, kelly gets hurt, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadhatter_666/pseuds/themadhatter_666
Summary: “I didn’t want to fight, I just wanted to tell you to fuck off.”Kelly said the said the wrong thing and now Matt's not talking to him.





	Just Wanted To Tell You

Kelly didn’t know what had happened, but somehow Matt wasn’t talking to him. Actually, Kelly did know what had happened, he knew exactly what had happened. He hadn’t meant for it to go the way it did. He should have known better that Matt was going to take it the wrong way. There was no way that Matt wasn’t going to take it the wrong way, now that Kelly thought about it more, he definitely should have worded it differently.

It had been a big deal Matt asking Kelly to move in with him and not in a roommate kind of way. After everything the two had been through, coming out on the other side and getting together was something they should be proud of. The beginning of their relationship had been as rocky as it could get. A very drunken one night stand, that neither could remember, but that awkward morning after was enough to make both of them avoid each other until the Chief had something to say about it. A few more drunken tumbles and the two were crossing into very dangerous territory. Neither of them was good at talking about their feelings, so along came the confusion, the pining, the jealousy. Matt being Matt had, had enough and kissed him one night outside Molly’s telling Kelly that the were boyfriends. Kelly didn’t say no.

A year later, they were still going strong. Kelly only had one breakdown a week worrying about Matt as he flung himself into dangerous situations. A great improvement from the daily ones that happened at the start. So, when Matt asked, it was a no brainer. Kelly promptly moved in the week after. Three weeks in, it was bliss. Most of the time. Matt just did one thing. One thing that drove Kelly crazy.

Matt had always been clingy. Kelly had liked that, he had liked it a lot. Matt could never get enough of Kelly. There was never a time Matt wasn’t touching Kelly. Matt would wrap himself around Kelly, shove his face into his neck, climb into his lap. Every time he did it, it drove Kelly mad. He loved it. Until he moved in with Matt. Matt never left him alone, he was always there. Kelly needed his space, just a little bit. He loved Matt, just sometimes he needed an hour to himself maybe a bit longer.

When he told Matt that morning, that maybe he should try give Kelly some more space and try not to be so clingy, he had initially hoped that it wouldn’t end so bad. That Matt would be understanding of the situation. He wasn’t. He got angry and Kelly knew it was because he was hurt. It broke Kelly’s heart seeing the face Matt pulled after. If Kelly could take back the words he would have. He would suffer forever if it meant that Matt would never be sad again. But, Kelly got frustrated with Matt’s anger and snapped. With both of their tempers and stubbornness neither of them backed down from the argument which ended with Matt leaving for work without him.

 When Kelly finally got to work, he tried to talk to Matt, but Matt would deflect him every time. Kelly left him alone, knowing it would be better if Matt cooled down first. As much as he hated it, it was the right thing to do. So, he waited and like a creep he watched Matt the entire time. It was obvious too, even Tony asked him about it. Everyone knew something had happened, everyone knew Kelly had done something to upset Matt.

When the alarm went it was a welcomed distraction. There were two things Kelly was good at; his job and loving Matt. Going to do his job would be the focus that he needed, he could ignore his worries about Matt if he focused on that.

Kelly jumped out of the truck ready to roll, assessing the fire before shouting orders to squad. With one quick look over to truck - to Matt - before heading head first into the fire. It was the standard fire, clearing the building before the fire got to out of control, everyone was on their way out of the building until Kelly heard a voice. Backtracking Kelly followed the voice, until he found himself in a room, cursing himself when he realised that the voice was just coming from a computer that hadn’t been left behind. Kelly should have known better, no matter how hard he wanted to admit it he couldn’t take his mind off Matt. He didn’t understand why this one incident was driving him insane, they had fought a thousand times, but no ever affected him this much.

Kelly was half way out the building when he heard Boden ask where he was over the radio warning him about the building’s stability. He ignored it carrying on his path to get out the building. The flames were getting stronger and harder to see. Kelly wasn’t worried though, he had dealt with a lot worse he would get out of it. An explosion went off in one of the higher levels of the building, causing his radio to go off with worried voices. Boden yelling at him to get out now. Another explosion went off closer to him, knocking him off of his feet. He hit the floor just as Boden yelled again. Kelly groaned out in pain, his shoulder connecting with the floor hard.

Kelly was on his knees when he heard the scared shaky voice of Matt, “Kelly?”

That was enough for Kelly, he was on his feet pushing forward. He was getting out of that building. He was going to see Matt again. He didn’t care. The second his body was out of the door another explosion happened right behind him, throwing him forward his body hitting the floor hard. His vision blacked and the last thing he heard was Matt calling his name.

When Kelly came around he was in hospital, hooked up to machines that were too loud. Kelly wasn’t focused on that though, he was focused on the hand gripping onto his and the head resting on his thigh. He knew who it was right away, he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face.

“Shouldn’t you be yelling orders at truck or something, lieutenant?”

Matt’s head snapped up all the worry washing away from his face, the smile that spread across his face warmed Kelly all over. That’s the face he always wanted to see.

“I’m glad to see you’re fine.” Matt laughed, leaning over to cup Kelly’s face, “You had me worried for a second.” This time his voice quieter, the small falling from his face.

Kelly gripped his hand tighter, “I’m sorry. Not for the fire. Well for the fire too, but about this morning, I’m sorry.”

“It doesn’t matter. Not anymore. I hear you, I’ll back off. I didn’t want to fight.” Matt told him, his hand still cupping Kelly’s face.

“I didn’t want to fight, I just wanted to tell you to fuck off.”

Matt let out a loud laugh, his hand dropping from Kelly’s face. Not letting go of his other hand, Matt stood up from his seat, leaning over the bed completely pressing his forehead against Kelly’s, “Fuck you.”

“Besides I knew getting caught in a burning building was enough to get you talking to me again.”

“That’s not funny, you could’ve gotten really hurt.” The tone in Matt’s voice let Kelly know he wasn’t joking. Even when Matt was pressed lovingly up against him, Matt could be serious and tell Kelly off. Kelly loved ever second of it.

“I’m joking or am I.” Kelly teased, grinning like the love sick fool he was.

Matt hit Kelly’s shoulder teasingly, “I hate you.”

“I love you too, baby.”


End file.
